Just the two of us
by coconut-dreamer
Summary: 12 short drabbles based on the life of Chris Halliwell and his cousin Ashley 'Ladybug' Halliwell. Set both in the unchanged future and during Chris' time in the past.


A/N: This is my first Charmed Story. It's set during the unchanged future and gives us a glimpse into the life of Chris and Ashley ('Ladybug') Halliwell.

Basically the idea is to set your iTunes on shuffle and then write drabbles inspired by those songs until they're over. I cheated a bit and selected specific songs but used the same "song length" writing time guideline. So basically, this was all done in just over an hour.

Also, this story hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters, nor any of the songs used in this fic.

**In the Shadows – The Rasmus**

It was now or never. They'd grown up learning to use their powers, but their parents would always try and shield them form demon fights.

All that changed when Piper was killed. Demon attacks came more and more frequently. And when Wyatt took over, they had no choice but to fight demons almost every day.

Out in the world was different to magic school. They'd been taught to use their powers to fight demons and protect innocents, but it was different when the attacks came from your brother, your cousin.

Chris and Ashley led many fights. But it never seemed to end. They'd kill one lot of demons and the next thing they knew, Wyatt had sent another set of demons after them, more and more vicious each time.

After years of seeing their mothers fight demons, they quickly learnt that fighting demons themselves was completely different.

**Fear – Stop Making Friends**

She was scared. There was no denying it. In a world where she fought for her life every day, it was only natural that she would be afraid.

But it wasn't the demons that she was afraid of. She'd been attacked by demons her entire life. When your mother is one of the Charmed Ones, you tend to get used to demon attacks. Her mother and aunts had trained her in fighting demons since was just a kid.

It wasn't even death that she feared. She'd always been a believer in the fact that people went to a better place when they died. And besides, death would mean that she would be reunited with her family.

No, what Ashley Halliwell was afraid of was becoming evil, just like her eldest cousin, Wyatt. She and Chris had grown up with Wyatt. Why had he become evil, and they hadn't?

She never wanted to be evil – it went against everything she knew and everything she believed in. But if Wyatt, the prophesised Twice-Blessed had turned evil, what was stopping her from going down the same path??

**I Dare You to Move – Switchfoot**

Everyone had made such a big deal when Wyatt was born. The prophesised Twice Blessed; ruler of good. Everyone was there when Wyatt was born – Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, even Victor.

But Wyatt turned evil. Exposed magic to the world and killed hundreds of innocents… even his own aunt.

Then the Resistance was formed. While Wyatt's numbers continued to grow, so did the Resistance. Never enough to rival Wyatt's… but enough to make him take notice.

And more and more often Wyatt would be met with the force of the Resistance. A bunch of ordinary witches fighting for what they believed in.

**Duck and Run – 3 Doors Down**

The entire world hated them. The witches hated them because they were related to Wyatt – the cause of all this mess. Some mortals felt the same. But others hated them for the simple fact that they were witches.

The witch hunters were chasing them; demons were chasing them; hell, even Wyatt was chasing him. So really, life couldn't get any worse.

People could hate them but in the end, they were Halliwells – the next generation of Charmed Ones. It was their duty to fight evil and save innocents.

And no matter how bad things got, that's what would get them through this… together.

**Never Too Late – Three Days Grace**

Chris sat atop of the Golden Gate Bridge back in the past.

He'd never thought it would be this hard. Living in a world where his mother and aunts were alive but they could never now the truth abut who he really was.

And then there was Leo, just as annoying as ever. He was certain Chris was up to no good and hiding something (which was true) and it was blatantly obvious that he didn't trust Chris.

_It'll work out. _Ash had said that to him before he came back – it seemed like a lifetime ago. Chris smiled slightly. She always knew how to make him feel better.

They made him feel like he wasn't a part of their life, but in fact he was more involved than they knew. He was part of their lives whether they liked it or not.

And it wasn't too late to change the past, and give them all a chance at a normal life.

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

Ashley was all alone, tracking a demon. If Chris knew what she was doing, he'd flip. He'd always told her never to go demon hunting, especially not alone.

_Yeah, but Chris isn't here,_ she thought. He was still in the past, trying to find out who had turned Wyatt evil.

It had been just her and Chris for a couple of years now. After the death of aunt Piper, Wyatt had turned evil. Paige and Phoebe had tried to talk him and he'd reacted angrily. He'd killed Phoebe and with the death of his true love, her father Coop had died too.

Paige survived for another year, but without the power of three, she too was killed. Leaving the two cousins all alone in the world.

Together they continued to lead the Resistance, which they'd set up with Paige to help witches and innocents alike escape and fight Wyatt's reign.

But now she was all alone. Trying to fight the never ending battle against demons, by herself.

**Flawed Design – Stabilo**

Though he hated lying, especially to his mother, Chris had learnt early on how to accurately lie. He was much better than his aunt Phoebe. The key was to tell a bit of truth in the lie, so you didn't get caught out.

Now he found himself lying all the time. Lying to his mother, his father, his aunts. Lying to them about who he really was and why he'd come to the past.

He really hadn't thought this plan out thoroughly. There were numerous times where he'd almost slipped up. At those times he'd just orb away, pretend not to hear or use his old "future consequences" line.

But really… his plan was flawed.

**Numb – Linkin Park**

She didn't know how longer she could do this.

Another day and another demon fight.

_I can't do this by myself… I'll never be able to fight like you Chris…_

She couldn't stand it anymore – being responsible for hundreds of lives. How the hell did Chris do it?

Then she heard his voice like he was there.

_You're so much like your mother, I know you can do this. _

She wasn't just some other witch. She was the child of a Charmed one, just like Chris. The leader of the Resistance and the only hope they had.

But still it seemed impossible.

**Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit**

No one knew what it was like for him. True, they didn't know the whole story but that wasn't the point.

His life sucked. And the only reason he had come back to the past was to save his brother… and, the world!

Why couldn't they understand? Every time he'd organise some demon hunt, they'd just roll their eyes and complain they had other things to do.

What was more important from saving their son and nephew from evil? Didn't they know that he was only doing this for Wyatt's own good?

No one knew the eternal struggle going on within. Every day he saw his mother's face, it reminded him of all he'd lost. Every time he saw Leo, he remembered the feelings of inferiority that he got from his father.

And Wyatt – every time he saw the baby which would grow up to be the future source of all evil he'd remember the reason he'd come to the past – to save his brother and keep him good.

**24 – Jem**

This was it. They'd run out of time. Chris hadn't returned from the past which more than likely meant that he was dead.

_Don't think that way_, Ashley chastised herself. But deep down she knew it was probably true.

All that mattered now was that this was the end. It was kill or be killed. It had been that way for years now but now it was different. Now it was her cousins Wyatt she had to worry about. Not just some random demon.

But he had stopped being her cousin long ago – when he'd turned evil and killed her parents.

_I'm not ready for this, _she thought. Yes, she had learnt to look after herself after Wyatt took over. But now she felt really unprepared. Wyatt was the most powerful witch ever… and deep down, she knew that she didn't stand a chance in hell at beating him.

**My Last Breath – Evanescence**

How could he not have seen it was Gideon? Gideon would get to Wyatt now, before Chris was born.

If they couldn't then the world would be doomed. Wyatt would take over again and the entire trip would be for nothing

He really thought he'd done it. He'd imagined going back to a world where his family was still alive and they didn't have to fight for their lives every day.

He knows he is dying, it's only a matter of time. All that mattered now was that Leo, no Dad, and his aunts saved Wyatt before Gideon could do too much damage.

Leo was back, tears in his eyes. "Don't give up okay?"

"You either."

**Breath – Breaking Benjamin**

There she was facing Wyatt – the source of all evil; her cousin.

Looking at him she could still not believe it was him. How had he strayed so far from everything they had grown up with – fighting evil and saving innocents?

She knew she was the only one left – the only one who could stop him.

And if she couldn't kill him then she would die trying.

"Hello, little cousin. Finally come to join me."

"Not likely."

"Pity," said Wyatt as he formed an energy ball and launched it at her.


End file.
